Latch mechanisms having a rotatable latch element for engaging/disengaging a striker element are common, as seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,964 to Peters. Such latch mechanisms typically include many moving parts to provide latched, unlatched, and locked positions. In order to provide the most simple and inexpensive manufacture of an assembly, it is desirable to minimize the number of parts therein.
Another problem with existing latch mechanisms is that it is often not possible to close a hinged closure element when the latching mechanism is inadvertently in a locked position. In some mechanisms, as the closure is moved towards a closed position, the striker element mounted on the cover is forced against a fixed rotary cam on the latch mechanism which may result in damage to both the striker and the latch mechanism.
In certain applications, it is also desirable to employ a number of independent latch mechanisms on a single storage container, as when the closure member is large or when there are a plurality of closure members. Such prior art arrangements generally require a user to successively actuate each of the mechanisms in order to open the cover(s) and gain access to the interior of the container and securely lock the container.